


One Last Thing to Do

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Resident Evil Outbreak [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dildos, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the bad ending in Outbreak. Before the missile strike, they need to do one last thing together. Alyssa/Yoko</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Last Thing to Do

** **

**October 1, 1998**

**Raccoon City, USA**

"There's one more than I want to do before we die...." Yoko said.

"What is it?" Alyssa asked.

"I'm in love with you. I love you so much."

"Okay. Anything you want." She said. 

Yoko looked at her and then kissed her on the lips. She was shocked at this, confused at first. Alyssa didn't know how to react to this, but she forgot about it when she kiss her back. 

"All right. Whatever you say..."

They resume kissing each other, their lips and tongues were wrapped into one another. They both began holding each other. 

Their moans were so passionate, that Yoko took off Alyssa's red dress. She pulled her lacy red underwear off and then Alyssa helped Yoko get her clothes off too. Once that was done, Alyssa gently sat on the chair and spread her legs wide open.

"Come and get it..." She replied, in a deep, sexy, erotic voice.

Yoko soon sat down and wrapped her tongue around her pussy. The taste was amazing to her, strawberry flavored. Her tongue seemed to be performing circles all around her pussy.

She then placed three fingers into her fine pussy to add pleasure. She was licking and fingering at the same time.

"Oh yes! Deeper!" Alyssa said as the fingers went deeper into her. After four more minutes of licking and fingering, she came. Juices start to flow out of her and she licked the juices with her tongue. After that, she said, "Oh..that felt good.."

"Oh...I'm not done yet...now you do me." Yoko said.

She sat down on the floor and spread her legs wide open. Alyssa begin to lick her pussy, tasting the banana-flavored juices from her. She slipped her tongue into her. causing her to give a gasp as she began to lap at her insides, moaning at the delightful taste. After a while, Alyssa pulled away and moving her hand to stroke and rub her soaked pussy. She smirked as she slipped her finger into her pussy, wriggling it around. 

"Yes! Please...don't stop!" Yoko cried, before she came. Her sweet juices spraying forth from her pussy, letting her taste the juices, which she continued to stroke and pump her clit as she came.

"Let it all out..." Alyssa said, forcing more of her sweet juices out of her before she finally stopped.

However, the fun really about to begin...

Alyssa got up and approached the drawers, reaching in to grab a double-sided strapon, which included a 9" inch pink dildo before she smirked, spreading her own pink slit to Yoko, who gasped. 

"Now why don't you relax while I'll fuck you up?" Alyssa asked, as she slid her side of the dildo on, the silicone cock sliding into her pussy with ease before she strapped the double sided sex toy on, procceding to approach Yoko, who sat up a little, propped on her elbows. 

She gently laid her back down, a hand moving to grasp the dildo, stroking it as she began to rub the tip against her pussy before she slowly slid into her. 

"Now try to relax..." 

The pain was there for a few minutes, but it subsided enough for Alyssa to slowly begin thrusting into her. She smiled, pressing her lips against Yoko's, kissing her lovingly as she slowly began to speed up, moaning as she felt the sex toy shift inside of her own pussy.

She broke the kiss as she began to get rougher, repositioning the girl as she was top of her, her hands resting either side of her head as she pumped into her, moaning softly, while Yoko gasped and moaned.

"Please Alyssa...faster!" Yoko cried out in pleasure as she moaned. 

"Come on, cum for me. Let me hear your moans..." Alyssa said, as her thrusts sped up, she was growing close to her own orgasm. 

Yoko was the first to give in her pleasure, moaning as she came, spraying her juices onto the sex toy while Alyssa did the same, giving a long moan as she quivered, her pussy massaging the toy inside of her as she sprayed her own sweet smelling juices coating her side of the sex toy. 

With that, she took the toy off and gave it to Yoko. She put it on and urged Alyssa to go into doggie style. Her white ass was so soft and creamy..

"Come on...give it to me..." She said as she gently inserted the dildo inside Alyssa's ass. Carefully, Yoko plunged in and out as Alyssa felt the rim go smoothly inside her. 

She kept on thrusting and grunting, feeling the toy shift her pussy. Yoko grabbed on to Alyssa's hips in response and she pounded her nice and tight. She felt her speed come right through her body. 

Then, Alyssa came early then expected. She took the strapon off and threw it away playfully. She looked at her and kissed her. 

"Hmm...wasn't that nice?" She asked.

"Yeah. It was nice and relaxing." Yoko said. 

"I'm glad you like it." 

They kissed each other one last time and got dressed. Then they wait for the missile strike to come...

 


End file.
